A build script management (BSM) system allows a software project to be built using a set of build system components that are shared by all projects, thus providing a uniform build system. A software build project may be associated with a project root directory including source code, which may be used to produce one or more software artifacts or packages. An artifact is a file produced as output of a project build. Each individual project may have configurations such as software project dependencies on other projects or third-party libraries that are used during build of the project. A project may have multiple software project dependencies, each of which may have its own software dependencies.